


the rooms

by sorarugothic (naruruu)



Series: stories made by an idiot: monsta x [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Anxiety, Blood and Torture, I Tried, Lim Changkyun | I.M-centric, M/M, Psychological Trauma, STAN MONSTA X, Sad, Sarcasm, Slow To Update, Spooky, a lot of - Freeform, and they wanna kill kyun, changkyun has anxiety attacks, don't trust anyone is changkyun's new life motto, jookyun - Freeform, kihyuk, maybeeeee, showho, showkyun, they kill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruruu/pseuds/sorarugothic
Summary: changkyun was kidnapped and put on the verge of sanity, now he doesn't trust in anybody, he'll slowly remember, but if something goes wrong, his knife will be there.gOTTA GO FAST but i don't mean with the fic lol





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Simply_Butter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Butter/gifts).



> im not guaranteeing you this is good, but now read it now that you clicked on this. plus, im never too serious so sarcasm is my weapon

 

on the spur of the moment, he had woken up. but his surroundings were dissimilar. he was not found at home, he was  _not_  out of harm's way, that was the only thing he was cognizant of. he narrowly remembered at this point he was at the hospital, due to a calamity he experienced, but his memory was still not working well, he was not able to call to mind anything.

his room, was  _definitely_   _not_  the same. it was so frightful, with ghosts of grief and solitude within it, isolation and dejection in every place, just to make him have a sensation of  _insecureness_.

he was resting in the twin-sized bed, without daring to move and investigate. he perceived something pinch him, and he withdrew the bedsheets. it was a knife, fantastic. as a conservative estimate, they looked after him at a certain point of the word.

his room, so dark and terrifying, it still had a chandelier holding itself to the ceilling. himself, bleeding and worn out, still had the curiosity to try to see the deep and macabre secrets of the place, but he was stopped by the fright of the environment of the surroundings, and the  _people_ within itself.

he gave a glare to the walls, to the objects; syringes, surgical masks, gloves, and suchlike. everything had a vintage-like aspect, like nothing had been renovated since years ago.

he felt like he wasn't alone at all. he felt  _observed_ by the unknown, by  _them. 'how delightful is to do that, to make innocent people suffer.'_  he had considered sarcastically.

subsequently, he listened to the doors opening and closing, sending shivers down his spine. and he also had became aware of that he was famished, and a lot. his eyes were wide opened, he  _had_  to hear and see, so he wouldn't be risking his life. but how fenomenal life is, he was so stubborn he wouldn't mind taking risks, like getting up and going outside. but he had no light, until he noticed a candle holder, and obviously, a candle itself being holded. he had no lighter, but  _they_  prepared it all, there were some matches in a box, coincidentially beside the candle. candle holder in hand, he grabbed a match and lighted it, then lighted up the candlewick. he also grabbed his knife, just in case.

he breathed deeply, closing his eyes, counting down to three and heading to a beautifully carved but old dark wood door. yes, this was the entrance door. he waited until everything was silent, then he slowly turned the doorknob.

he noticed outside there was a long, and dark hallway, and some paintings or portraits of people; those could be them, as they looked slightly scary, with a trace of enchantment that would make you fall at any second, into their trap.


	2. 2.

he was staring at the wall infront of him, he was losing his guts, so he must move on. he took slow steps, silent and slow, better for him.

he was still looking at the portraits, they seemed like they were seeing him through them. some of them, four of them to be honest, were smiling; and their eyes were... moving as he moved? it had to be his imagination, or he was in trouble.

the paintings were much, but they only resembled six people. 'it must be them.' he doubted mentally. but two of them was making him wonder: why their faces were hidden? one of them had his eyes blurred, and the other had a hand fan infront of the lower part of his face.

but moving onto the topic, he was walking with his heart in his throat. then he shivered as he heard several voices, crying or laughing. those were male voices; they must be at the verge of sanity, or maybe their sanity is gone, as they were probably possessed. he slightly felt bad for them, but what could he do? they could have already murdered him if he hadn't moved fast.

he has considered the place as a mental asylum, mainly because of the rooms that he had seen, obviously he has seen just a little part of them all, as he knew that the whole building was a really big one, but that was only a little bit of the whole thing; it was a 24-floor building, with 3 sections that were linked by a long hallway that could be like a bridge in some cases, plus the same construction had 3 basements, used for storage for medicine and weapons, in case patients were not behaving as they wanted. and as something that he has noticed, the building itself had a really old looking air, since it was inherited by him, a unknown man that the only fact they know is that he is the owner of the whole place, aditionally knowing that he wanted to heal his patients there, something that unfortunately never happened correctly. that was scary, but that weren't the things he knew; there were times some of the nurses -that were mentally-controlled persons- were trying to "anesthetize" him, or that was what they meant; because they were actually going to kill him with a deadly substance they never told him what it was. they referred to it as a "medicine that'll help you cope the treatment" or just, anesthetia. but they were all liars, they weren't going to help him, they were going to cause even more problems. he was lucky that he could manage to avoid the substance to be injected in him, he had tried several times to stab them with the knife, but he couldn't remember, he was put another substance in water so he wouldn't recognize none of them, and also to forget ways to hurt them, or even fight back. they wanted to make him fragile, a little ant on the ground that they could easily step on it without noticing they were actually killing someone. but their actual goal isn't really to kill innocent people just for blood's sake, it was for fun; for entertainment, for joy. they enjoyed fully everytime they saw one of the poor people being tortured, usually by cameras or standing in the darkest parts of the punishment rooms.

their behaving wasn't what _he_ wanted; _he_ wanted them to be docile and gentle, but the whole situation was out of his own reach; he believed that someone had re-configured the nurses so they'll hurt, instead of heal. he believed that the person made them suffer, like torture or even worse, to be aside of each one of their fears. like it happened to N024YKH, who was locked in a room were all his fears could be: canibalist people, extreme gore, murder, and even they made him watch for hours the same film: someone eating up his own organs and drinking his blood. he was so disgusted, he was shaking in fear, and they made him almost drown completely on a pool, were two corpses were found.

or also the case of N023CHW, who was submitted to be watching all the recorded murders that were mostly graven on the 1880s to the 1940s, which were the years where the most gross and extreme ways of killing were found in history. that made him learn ways to murder, and worst of all, he was brainwashed to the point that he watched the murders just if those were episodes of his favorite shows; he sometimes even laughed, or threw up, since everything as much is dangerous for health.

one of the unknown cases of brainwashing is N024LMH's case; no one had seen his brainwashing process ever, except for the case of the superintendent, who had to watch every single thing that happened on that old building. that was his actual work, watching all the processes on the building, as he was also the main secretary of the lobby A, were the offices were found. that lobby was one of the most difficult areas to be accessed, since it had a very sensitive security watching, through cameras and daily guard walks through all the access sites, plus, it had a very dangerous room that included from automatic weapons to knives and even dangerous subtances that sprayed themselves if an alarm is activated; and that place lead to the entrance to the lobby, but could be deactivated with facial recognition that was added around 10 years ago, as they had all tecnology updates even before that other company or country, as they sold the updates years later so companies would reveal them to people, thinking it's brand-new tecnology.

something that Changkyun never could remember was the reason why he was hospitalized into that asylum; he considered it was about a mental problem, such as anxiety attacks or, in such cases, stress disorders. he was the one who thought it was a mental asylum, but it was a general hospital; a really old one, for sure. but he was told he had an "accident", but they never specified what accident type he had. it could have been a traffic accident or other, he just wasn't told, as they wanted him to be confused, dizzy, like a fly after several tries to escape its death. he still knew it occured to be the most aching calamity he could have experienced.


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _lmao just on halloween ;))) ___
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _what happened to him? will he be okay? what if someone else finds him? no one is on the know, everything is going by the destiny._  
>  _

he walked and walked all around, in circles in fact, he wasn't alert of how huge the building was; it was all a proportion thing, to know that it was insanely big, as people a century before might have considered open spaces meant nothing to be afraid of; how wrong they were, agoraphobia was actually a thing, specially nowadays, as more and more people are terrified because of the unknown, the  _intangible_. in any second, any minute, their soul would have been taken out of their bodies by another spirit they wouldn't be able to name. it was horrible, how could you tell someone there was something happening to you or to them, but you weren't able to name it? that's what happened all the time there, fear, knowledge wasn't open enough to categorize that being.

after Changkyun finally found again his way to go forward, he was taken aback when his path was parted into three ways, none of them describing where they were going to. he didn't have the audacity to take his time deciding where to go through, time was running. they were closer, and closer. then he heard a faint thud from way behind him, and that startled him. he quickly ran to the left-side way, and he slowed his pace when the sound was barely perceptible. but then, he heard vague steps, louder and louder the closer the person was. he wasn't capable of running away anymore, it worried him so much, he had no escape, this was the end for him, from his own point of view.

the steps, louder and louder, made the man squirm in dread in the unexpected sound, and even worse, the person -or people- who are walking towards him. he out of a sudden wasn't able to breathe, he was kind of experimenting death, without even being  _close_  to it. the person reached him, and it came out to be one of the guardians, G023LTY, who wasn't looking friendly at all, more like a murderer, but he did not resemble his appeareance in any way, he was the sweetest person back before the brainwashing process, which consisted about visual training, he was recruited into the hospital because of his great martial arts skills, and furthermore, his careful watching, perfect for a guardian, the superintendent and the owner of the place considered on an argument about security they did back then about 12 years ago, when  _he_  got the authority and ownership of the hospital. it was previously owned by  _his_  father, who unfortunately died after not being able to endure trachea cancer anymore. just like  _him_ , the man had the sole wish to have a functioning hospital that could heal any injury, any illness, and any trauma that ever could be found, obviously, excluding multiple cases such as cancer or limb losing.

 _"what are you doing here? go back to your room."_ the guardian had told him.  _"oh wait, you must not know where you are, right? you might need to go back to the laboratory, you might be hurt."_ he said  _"you might be hurt",_ but he was  _going to_  be hurt. everyone were liars, his trust was being challenged.  _"why can't i go back to my room?"_ he outfaced him, without noticing. there was no escape there. 

 _"you would find things in your path that you should not see."_ the guardian took slow and daring steps facing him, looking him straight to the eye. _"i think i've seen many things, sir."_ he was defying him, he was taking the wrong path.

 _"then you should be taken to the superintendent's office."_ since Changkyun has never  _seen_  the superintendent, it was a relief to him; but actually, he was on a dilemma, a really, really,  _really bad_ one.

instead of being obedient he took the obvious choice: as he had his knife in his hand, he stabbed the guardian, who let a low groan as he released his grip on him to press his injury for it to avoid bleeding, covering his hands in red.

his knife was also covered in dark red blood; he took his time watching a little drop of red running down the blade, making its way to cover Changkyun's hand.

his short peaceful moment didn't really happen at all; he was nervous, he was  _panicked_ , he just stabbed someone, he didn't want to feel good, but he was, and if that happened in the beginning, then he was starting to feel the symptoms of the medicines and  _their_  lunatic way of being was already kicking in his mind; he was being disadvantage mentally so he wouldn't know what to do, and just enjoy what he was used to do: running away in fear, and trying to isolate out of everything. but killing or injuring was also what they were trying to make him like, in a manner that he wouldn't care if were  _lives_  that were paying off for that punishment, they want to make him  _desire_ commitingthe delightful art of sadism.

the guardian got a radio in his pocket, so he took it; he held it in his hands for a second, then proceeding to smash in in the white-ish floor, crushing in thousands of tiny pieces. he wasn't barefoot for his own luck, but the pieces could be made of metal or glass, and penetrate inside his feet as he would walk, burying themselves in it causing the worst of pains. he resumed his way to the unknown places, leaving an unconscious man behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)))
> 
> oK sorryyyyy  
> i think this is kinda uninteresting,,,? tell me if it is, i feel like going further but also deleting this fuck at the same time lol


	4. 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _another calamity he found himself in. just by not answering her questions._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _oh my, 1000 reads! thanks guys. i don't really know how this piece of hell resulted to be interesting, but at least you like it. ~author. ___

he assumed that everything that just had happened didn not do so. in the matter of the fact that he stabbed someone and left them squirming in absolute horror and grief was could not be the best of the memories to be had.

\-------

before he could take another step on the cold floor, up to the time that he had the feeling of someone that took a grasp on his left shoulder, the action being to blame for occasion him to freeze in his position. he listened vaguely to the terrifying vocals saying in the most quiet whispers,  _"you can't go away."_

the voice was coming from a woman, as he recognized. he was still frozen stood in his feet, not even glaring to his sides or moving his head. his breathing, as fast as his own heart-beating, tried to breathe as he felt he was inhaling smoke, ruined the lie he could tell:  _that he was commited to be a statue to be taken somewhere._  it was a mistake to lie, especially in that moment. 

_"say something."_

_"say something."_ they repeated.

 _"SAY SOMETHING."_ they shrieked.

at the moment of the last echo of the two words the atmosphere became even more tense. the walls were covered in a bloody red coming from the ceilling. the head of the unknown girl rotated way passed what could be human posible. her eyes, colored in deep jet black, her lips parted open as her acuminate teeth formed a Cheshire cat's smile, a form of absolutely horrendous gesture. 

Changkyun had no other choice more than facing the horrible being, eyes widened as plates, abashed to what she could be able of commiting.

to have aggravated the state of affairs, in a blink of eyes the said male did, he was surrounded by a windfall of blurred-faced people, whose breathing could be heard by him; his anxiety grew worse, he wanted to cover his ears with anything he could. but the woman took both of his arms in the attempt of avoiding him to be safe. whom could have known that, if you did not answer by the third repetition of the same phrase, a sea of people would be inundating you, not letting you breathe or even think straight.

they repeated the same phrase over and over;  _"te securum facis essse sibi. non tutum, non fugiendum."_ each echo turning out to be louder and louder, to the point they are already screaming. but then, it came to a standstill. no more sounds were heard, only Changkyun's heavy breathing could be hearken.

 _"please, what do you want from me?!"_ he was begging to be answered, his fear was not able to grow more; it was unbelievable, gross, it was fishy. it seemed fake, like a play in a theatre, created, not born as what it seemed to be. it was quite... splendid _._

the ability from the creatures to make him feel realistic terror, it was _amazing!_ if he did not feel the grief, he would either be astonished or crying for help. but wait, he was already doing the latter one.

his eyes were not able to avoid the tears from falling out; his bravery was gone, broomed away by the annoying feeling of giving up.

he tried to lower up his face to not be ashamed by them for being _fragile._

_'who wanted me to go through all of this?'_

good question he made. but who could be able to answer it? no one. it felt like the so-called end, but it was just the beggining.

the girl's face changed; it turned to an empathetic one. she seemed to understand his emotions, his pain. she released the grasp on the other's hands, her eyes became normal, her head twisted back to its original state, and she put her feet on the cold white floor.

_"please do not cry." she pleaded._

_"how would not i? i can not take this horrendous situation anymore."_ he quaked before covering his face using both of his hands.

_"i- understand the semipiternal torment y-you have been forced to live. i have stayed here for 159 years now, and i..._

_i know i can not escape." she admitted._

she could have been able to egress if she tried to. no one had the  _audacity_  to attempt escaping the dark, hence that those who tried to were determined as passed away. no matter how they escaped, where they buggered off, when it happened, and  _who_ did, soon they would be found as dead.

_"how much did you tried? or... had you even tried before giving up?" tremendous question he inquired._

the woman remained silent; it was so true that she did not attempt to go. she absorbed the guilt inside her like a sponge. she pulled her own hair to keep herself from tearing her own body parts,  _again._

and then anew, a loud screech she let out. her eyes turned watery and the teary waterfall made its way down her face and jawline.

 _"i... i am so sorry. i never knew you would be so displeased."_ Changkyun intended to alleviate her emotions.

then it kicked him in; their way of talking, their complex emotions, their ability to express fluently without being able to say anything that could tell their ideas, their creative imagination and even more importantly, their capability to appreciate and adore someone no matter how they are; no matter if they never saw them, no matter how they treated them. they would find a way to accustom themselves to their different way of being, to find peace in the nucleus of the war. 

that was what  _they_  implemented in each patient they had; it even got into him. to the woman, to the nurses, to the shades.

they never had such bad intentions, it was just  _him_.

typically, the intentions of a general hospital is to heal their patients and avoid their ailment to come right back at them again. but in that one they also wanted to heal those malaises that were  _unseen_.


End file.
